In Love With the Unknown
by Kri5ti
Summary: Kurt, a lonesome boy of the bad-ass sort, finds himself standing outside of a coffee shop in the pouring rain waiting on some nameless boy. He doesn't know why, but he's determined to find out who he is. Will he be what he's been looking for? KLAINE, of course. Fluffy-ish. One-Shot.


**A/N: So... I've decided to try my hand at prompt fics, since you guys seemed to have no problem prompting my other story "Kind Of, Sort Of, In Love With Kurt Hummel." Hopefully, this will be successful. **

**This first chapter was from my own mind. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**DisKLAINEr: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Kurt gripped harder at his hoodie,wrapping it tighter around his body as the rain began to pound harder and harder on the ground. He was outside of the Lima Bean, anxiously awaiting the return of _him._

Some people might call Kurt an idiot for falling for someone who's name he didn't even know, but since when did Kurt Hummel listen to everyone else? That had stopped a long time ago, about the time that the bullying had ended with it.

Kurt was a pessimist - or at least, he had thought he was. He hadn't believed in love since the day his mother died, and was very skeptical to be thrust back into the emotion. But this boy, this blazer-wearing, gelled-hair boy, was enough to make Kurt second guess his assumption.

Two very bright headights made their way into the parking lot, practically binding Kurt as they pulled into the free parking space. He watched hopefully, desperately wanting it to be the unnamed boy.

The door opened, Kurt's heart starting to pund harder and harder in anticipation. His eyes saw the blonde, wavy hair, and his heart fell. He dropped his head, back to the exact same situation he was in before.

"Looking for someone?"

Kurt's head shot up at the sound of the voice, recognizing it immediately. He took in the sight of the blasted red and blue private school jacket and the stunning hazel eyes and swallowed, nodding sheepishly.

"Come in and wait with me. I'm sure whoever it is doesn't want you getting a cold."

At a loss for words, Kurt simply nodded again, allowing the boy to lead him inside. He ignored the warm tingling in his body at his hand on Kurt's arm.

He sat Kurt down at a table, smiling gently. "I was going to get some coffee. You want something?"

Kurt, still awestruck, shook his head. The boy chuckled lightly. "Still not talking, I see?"

Kurt nodded.

"Well, I won't push you. My name's Blaine, by the way."

Blaine held out his hand for Kurt. _Such a gentleman,_ Kurt thought, before reaching out and graciously accepting the gesture. A silence ensued, in which Kurt finally got the courage to speak.

"I'm Kurt," he said. Blaine's smile widened impossibly.

"Nice to meet you, Kurt. Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"I'm fine," Kurt replied, smiling at Blaine for the first time. Blaine merely kept his smile plastered on his face, responding with a short "Okay," and taking a place in line at the register.

Kurt looked down at his hands in his lap, thumbing them around nervously. He smiled at finally knowing Blaine's name, blushing as he remembered the kindness he had shown to a complete stranger. But that was one of the things Kurt liked about Blaine, from what he had gathered by observing him. He was naturally sweet and didn't seem to have a mean bone in his body, something Kurt admired and wished he could have.

Blaine returned moments later, two coffee cups in hand, causing Kurt to become confused. Blaine dipped his head slightly, pushing one of the styrofoam cups towards Kurt. "I felt guilty if I didn't buy you one. Is a non-fat mocha okay?"

"Perfect," Kurt interjected quickly.

Blaine smiled at Kurt again. "So," he began, sitting back in his chair as he sipped his coffee. "Who's this mystery person you're waiting for?"

Kurt blushed. "Um, I don't think he really matters now."

Blaine looked up with a smirk as Kurt turned his head away from him, avoiding his gaze. "What does that imply?"

Kurt bit his bottom lip, trying to hide his smile. "It implies nothing. What does you thinking it implies something imply?"

Blaine chuckled wholeheartedly. "Touche," he replied lightly. "But, seriously, why would someone like you be stadning outside in the rain at such an hour?"

Kurt's head shot up. "Someone like me?" He repeated, somewhat angrily.

"No, no," Blaine spluttered out quickly. "I don't mean that in a bad way."

Kurt relaxed, taking a swig of his drink. "What do you mean, then?" He watched as Blaine's cheeks colored themselves a deep red. He scolded himself for enjoying watching Blaine squirm under his eyes.

Blaine took a deep breath, deciding he could face the rejection. "I mean someone so beautiful."

Kurt froze, taken by the compliment. Blaine noticed this and instantly apologized. "I'm sorry. That was way too forward... I, uh..."

Kurt stopped him by laughing. "It's okay. You're kind of beautiful yourself."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "Is that a come-on?"

Kurt shrugged, a sexy smirk on his lips. "You started it."

The next hour was spent with their playful, yet flirty, banter. They showed no signs of stopping, until the manager cam over to them. "We should've closed fifteen minutes ago," he said, but there was no hate in his voice.

Blaine looked at his watch. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. We'll just be going."

The manager laughed, shaking his head. "I would've told you to leave sooner if you two hadn't been so damn cute together."

Kurt grinned at this - a real person who was okay with two gay men in his shop. Two gay men who were shamelessly flirting with each other. In public.

"Thank you." To Blaine's surprise, it was Kurt who had spoken. Blaine furrowed his brows at Kurt. Obviously, Kurt was exceptionally nice to Blaine. But Blaine didn't think Kurt seemed like the type to particularly show his manners to just anyone.

Suddenly, Blaine had the urge to learn what would make such a young boy so cold to the world. And he knew there was one sure way he would see Kurt again. Okay, maybe Blaine was lying to himself. Truthfully, all he wanted was to ask Kurt on a date. This way, at least, if Kurt rejected him, he could tell himself that it meant nothing - which, of course, was a huge lie.

It wasn't until they were outside of the Lima Bean that Blaine got the courage to say a word. "Kurt?"

Kurt looked at him with a smile. "Yes?"

Blaine got lost in Kurt's beautiful sea blue eyes, momentarily forgetting what he was even doing. He shook himself from his daze a minute later, realizing the staring was probably freaking Kurt out. "Um..." He began to scratch the back of his neck nervously. "Well, uh, I was wondering if you... would like to meet me here again tomorrow? At five?"

Kurt gave Blaine a smirk. "Like a date?"

"Well, uh, um..." Blaine spluttered. He laughed at himself, nodding sheepishly. "Yeah. Like a date."

Kurt laughed. "I'd love to."

Blaine, given a sudden burst of courage, leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt was surprised at first, but soon melted into the kiss, enveloped in the sweet taste of Blaine's lips. Blaine was in a similar daze.

A crack of thunder scared the two away from each other. They each smiled, high off of the kiss they had just shared.

"Tomorrow?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Tomorrow," Kurt agreed. "And Blaine? Thank you."

Blaine furrowed his oddly-shaped, triangular eyesbrows in confusion. "For?"

Kurt smiled. "For the kiss. I always wanted to be kissed in the rain."

Blaine laughed. "Be careful, Kurt. Your compassion is showing."

And with a quick exchange of numbers, the two parted ways. Halfway back to his house, however, Kurt's phone buzzed, signaling a text message. He immediately opened the message when he saw who it was from.

_Courage. -Blaine_

* * *

**A/N: Sooo... how was it? What did you think? Are you gonna prompt me? What if I beg? What if I write you a poem? What if I promise to love you forever? BECAUSE I DO! I LOVE YOU SO SO MUCH!**

**Prompt me? Pleaseeee?**

**__Love,**

**Kristen XOXO**


End file.
